Uma Noite
by Arine-san
Summary: Tauriel cura Kili quando ele estava a beira da morte e, em meio a seus delírios, ele confessa que a ama. Talvez apenas por uma noite eles possam deixar as diferenças entre suas raças de lado e fingir que aquele amor não é algo proibido.
1. Chapter 1

_Escreva uma história que tenha como mensagem final os versos do poeta Carlos Drummond de Andrade: "O amor, seja como for, é o amor."_

 **Uma Noite**

" _Você já sentiu uma conexão com alguém? Não na luxúria ou na aparência,_

 _Mas na riqueza de suas almas e na vibração que transmitem?"_

Desconhecido

 **Hae ephadron theri thaur**

 **(Eu vou caminhando pela floresta)**

 **îmri zaizi**

 **(Me leve com você)**

Ela havia feito tudo o que podia para salvá-lo e agora, a única coisa que restava fazer, era deixá-lo descansar. Então ela retornaria para seu povo. Provavelmente eles já haviam notado que partira e isso poderia causar vários problemas. Ela iria partir, mesmo que, em seu coração, quisesse ficar.

Tauriel segurou a mão dele uma última vez e começou a se virar.

\- Espere. – Ele sussurrou no momento em que ela soltou sua mão. – Eu quero falar com alguém sobre... Eu acho que amo uma garota. – Ele disse em meio a seu estupor. Provavelmente nem sequer sabia que a pessoa que estava com ele era um elfo; e agora ela teria que escutá-lo falar sobre alguma namorada que tinha em casa. – Ela é… Ela é totalmente diferente de mim. – Kili estava ficado mais lúcido a cada momento. – Você poderia dizer que ela pertence a outro povo. Mas ela é tão incrível. Ela é uma guerreira, uma muito boa e muito bonita. E me deixou de joelhos na hora em que nos conhecemos, e... Desde então eu não consigo pensar em mais nada. E eu… Eu não sei… - Kili parecia um pouco confuso depois de dizer todas essas coisas. – Você acha que ela poderia ter me amado? Mesmo que eu seja um anão bruto e estúpido, quando ela é o elfo mais bonito que já vi na minha vida? Você acha...? Mesmo que nunca mais nos encontremos? – Tauriel estava sem palavras. Era óbvio que ele estava falando dela. Como ela deveria respondê-lo? Ela devia dizer a verdade?

\- Eu acho… Acho que ela seria uma idiota se não te amasse de volta. – O elfo disse engolindo a saliva devagar. Kili sorriu.

\- Espero que ela também pense desse jeito. – O sorriso dele ficou triste. – Eu queria que isso não fosse um sonho e que você estivesse aqui comigo de verdade, Amrâlimê.

\- Eu estou aqui, Kili. É real. – Sussurrou Tauriel enquanto baixava seu rosto e lhe dava um beijo no rosto.O coração dele começou a bater acelerado, como tambores; e as bochechas dele ficaram virou suas costas para ele e deu um passo para sair de seu alcance, mas ele a puxou pela mão.

 **am na dhû ias fir i âmbar**

 **(Noite adentro onde o mundo desparece)  
A trehil i 'alad 'lânuir tri 'wilith**

 **(E a luz branca da eternidade preenche o ar)**

\- Não se atreva a fugir de mim desse jeito depois do que fez e disse. – Ele implorou a ela. – Você acabou de dizer que me ama também e agora...

\- Eu nunca disse isso. – Ela replicou rapidamente.

\- Então eu devo acreditar que você é uma tola? – Tauriel olhou para suas mãos unidas, reflexivamente. – Eu sei que você não é uma tola. – Kili apertou a mão dela com mais força. Como se essa fosse sua última esperança.

\- É? – Ela perguntou com um tom de raiva. – E o que você acha que podemos fazer sobre esse, tão mencionado, nosso amor? Como você disse, eu sou um elfo e você é um anão. Como você acha que esse amor poderia existir no nosso mundo?

\- Eu não sei e realmente não me importo. Não ligo a mínima pra esse mundo! Eu amo você e só me importo com você. E se você se importa comigo, mesmo que um pouco… Bem, o resto é desnecessário. Eu não preciso da aprovação de ninguém. – Tauriel lhe deu um sorriso triste.

\- Não posso dizer o mesmo. Estamos no meio de uma guerra e meu povo, mesmo em dias de paz, nunca aceitaria algo assim.

\- Não me importo. – Respondeu Kili com raiva. – Eu vou... Vou sequestrar você e então não vai ter opção a não ser ficar comigo para sempre. – O elfo riu e Kili imaginou se os anjos riam daquele jeito também.

\- Talvez eu fosse gostar disso. – Ela disse sorrindo para ele.

 **Kûryamsi / tânyamarsibiyê**

 **(Aonde você vai quando me deixa?)**

\- Sério? Então vamos fazer isso. – Kili replicou começando a se levantar da cama, mas Tauriel colocou a mão sobre seu peito, impedindo-o.

\- Você está louco? Está se recuperando. – Ela disse preocupada.

\- Estou? – Perguntou um pouco tonto. – Nunca me senti mais vivo. – Ele repousou sua mão livre sobre a dela.

\- Talvez você não precise mais da minha ajuda.

\- Não! Por favor, fique! – O anão implorou, realmente preocupado que ela fosse deixá-lo. – Eu vou me comportar. Prometo. Apenas fique. Ao menos essa noite, vamos fingir que o fato de você ser um elfo e eu um anão, não importa realmente... Vamos fingir que podemos ficar juntos sem perturbar ninguém. – Tauriel refletiu por um minuto e então deu um pequeno sorriso.

\- Ok. Acho que, só por uma noite, não vamos causar nenhum dano. – Kili deu um sorriso luminoso para ela.

\- Obrigado, Amrâlimê. – Ele disse trazendo a mão dela até seus lábios e beijando-a. – Obrigado.

\- Denada. – Ela respondeu, baixando seu rosto novamente e, dessa vez, dando um beijo nos lábios dele. Um beijo suave e delicado, como só o beijo de um elfo poderia ser. Kili conseguiu correspondê-la, mas o choque estava evidente em seu rosto.

\- O que…?

\- Eu tenho apenas uma noite com você. Tenho que fazê-la valer a pena. – Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso. Kili riu e trouxe os lábios dela para os seus novamente. Ela estava totalmente certa. Eles tinham que fazer aquela noite valer a pena, e para ele, desde que pudesse estar com ela, _o amor, seja como for, é o amor_.

 **Ankakiziniadâlimê, aktathyariya**

 **(Eu vejo você em meus sonhos, mas você está muito longe)**

 **[** **The White Light of Forever – The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug]**

 **Início e Término: 04/12/2017.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor**

" _Eu olho pra você, e eu apenas te amo, e isso me assusta._

 _Me assusta o que eu faria por você."_

 _Alexandra Bracken_

 **Para as coisas importantes, nunca é tarde demais, ou no meu caso,**

 **muito cedo, para sermos quem queremos.**

Kíli andava em círculos pela Floresta. Ele havia mandado uma mensagem a Tauriel, mas não havia como saber se ela responderia a seu chamado; se ela arriscaria seu futuro entre os elfos apenas para encontrar um anão na floresta. Mesmo que ele tivesse arriscado a si mesmo; e que fosse fazê-lo novamente, quantas vezes fosse preciso, apenas para ter uma chance de encontrá-la.

Ele ouviu passos e aguardou o mais silenciosamente possível, mas, mesmo assim, em poucos segundos, havia um punhal pressionado contra seu pescoço.

\- Você devia tomar mais cuidado, anão. – Disse Tauriel. E Kíli podia sentir o sorriso em seus lábios apenas por seu tom de voz. – Está à minha mercê agora.

\- Então estou exatamente onde queria estar. – Respondeu com um sorriso sedutor, se virando para encará-la, apesar do punhal. Tauriel corou e tirou a arma de seu pescoço.

\- O que você quer, Kíli? – Ela perguntou guardando o punhal em seu cinto. – Preciso voltar logo. Legolas parece estar me vigiando. – Aquilo o irritou.

 **Não há um limite de tempo, comece quando quiser.**

 **Você pode mudar ou não. Não há regras.**

\- E por que ele tem tanto interesse em você? – Perguntou com o cenho franzido.

\- Bem… Nós crescemos juntos e nossos pais são amigos até hoje. Acho que ele me vê como uma irmã.

\- Ou como sua futura esposa. – Aquele pensamento já ocorrera a Tauriel, mas se Legolas a via desse jeito, ficaria decepcionado, pois ela não queria nada desse tipo com ele.

\- Isso não importa… - O elfo respondeu, objetiva, como sempre.

\- É claro que importa. – Interrompeu Kíli, surpreendendo-a.

\- Mas, o que isso tem a ver com…?

\- Você sabe muito bem. – Disse Kíli segurando a mão dela. – Você é minha, Amrâlimê. – Kíli colocou a mão dela sobre seu peito.

\- Kíli, já falamos sobre isso… - Tauriel tentou puxar sua mão de volta, mas o anão a impediu. – Não é possível. – Ele colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios dela, silenciando-a.

 **Podemos fazer o melhor ou o pior. Espero que você faça o melhor.**

 **Espero que veja as coisas que a assustam.**

\- Eu gravei a citação de um livro que li. É um livro que li há muito tempo. – Ele explicou acariciando o rosto dela com seus dedos, lentamente. – E essa citação veio na minha cabeça recentemente. E é por isso que vim te encontrar. – Tauriel aguardou em expectativa pelo que ele iria dizer. – "E então um dia você vai se olhar no espelho e não vai mais ser capaz de se identificar. Você vai ver todos os outros. Você vai saber que fez o que eles queriam que fizesse. Você terá assimilado. E vai se odiar por isso, pois será tarde demais." – Kíli pressionou a mão dela contra seu peito. – Eu me lembrei disso, e percebi que isso é o que aconteceria comigo se desistisse de você. Sei que prometi me afastar, mas ainda não é muito tarde. Eu sei, no meu coração, que você se sente do mesmo jeito; e estou disposto a desistir de todo o resto, desde que possamos ficar juntos. – Falou angustiado. – Não me importo com guerras ou nossas diferenças. Só quero estar com você. – Tauriel permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o discurso dele. Tido que ele dissera era verdade, mas ela tinha medo. Medo de abandonar seu lar. Medo da reação da sua família. E, acima de tudo, tinha medo de desapontar Kíli. Ele ia achar que ela era uma covarde se revelasse seus receios.

Mas Kíli podia lê-la melhor do que ela imaginava.

 **Espero que sinta coisas que nunca sentiu antes.**

 **Espero que conheça pessoas com diferentes opiniões.**

 **Espero que viva uma vida da qual se orgulhe.**

\- Também estou com medo, Tauriel. – Ele disse com um meio sorriso, soltando a mão dela. – Mas não tanto quanto fiquei ao imaginar que nunca mais veria seu rosto. – Por fim, Tauriel percebeu que, em seu coração, também tinha muito medo disso; desde que se separaram.

\- Não podemos abandonar nossos amigos no meio dessa guerra. – Ela replicou, vendo a decepção surgir nos olhos dele. – Mas acho que depois que tudo isso acabar, podemos ter essa conversa de novo. – O elfo concluiu, e um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de Kíli.

O anão aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou apaixonadamente. Tauriel correspondeu, acariciando sua nuca.

\- Assim que essa confusão acabar, vou cobrar você. – Ele sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior dela.

\- Vou estar esperando. – Afirmou quando se separaram.

\- Enquanto isso, fique longe daquele sujeito de orelhas pontudas. – Disse Kíli franzindo o cenho ao se lembrar do elfo.

\- Está falando do Legolas? – Indagou Tauriel rindo. – Não me diga que está com ciúmes?

\- É claro que não. – Ele respondeu cruzando os braços. – Mas se ele chegar perto de você, planejo torturá-lo assim mesmo.

\- Não seja bobo, Kíli. – Ela pediu ainda sorrindo. – Não há motivos para sentir ciúmes dele.

\- Enquanto ele puder estar com você todos os dias e eu não, é claro que há. – O anão respondeu com um sorriso triste.

\- Essa Guerra vai acabar logo. – O elfo disse para convencê-lo, enquanto tentava convencer a si mesma. Kíli assentiu e lhe deu um selinho.

\- Logo vamos estar juntos. Eu prometo. – Ele afirmou com sua testa pressionada contra a dela. – Espere por mim.

\- Illumë.1

\- O que isso significa? – Indagou Kíli, confuso.

\- Aposto que logo você vai descobrir. – Tauriel disse olhando para o céu. – Preciso ir. – O elfo lhe deu um último beijo. – Namárie.2

\- Màre Olori.3 – Ele replicou com um sorriso de canto. – Mas vai ser melhor se você sonhar comigo.

\- Você está aprendendo quenya4? – Ela indagou, surpresa.

\- Me apaixonei por um elfo. Preciso saber quando ela estiver brigando comigo. – Kíli respondeu sorrindo e Tauriel assentiu, sorrindo também, antes de começar a se afastar. Kíli estava louco e bagunçava os sentimentos dela de uma maneira que ninguém nunca fizera, mas estava certo. Ela também não queria esperar até que fosse tarde demais.

 **Se você achar que não tem,**

 **Espero que tenha a força para começar novamente.**

 **[O Curioso Caso de Benjamin Button]**

 **Início e Término: 26/12/2017.**

1 Always, from quenya.

2 Good Bye, from quenya.

3 Sleep Tight, from quenya.

4 Idioma dos elfos.


End file.
